Talk:Uzumaki Clan
Crop i think we should crop out the Senju portion seeing as how this is only about the Uzumaki clan. thoughts?Newthx2u (talk) 23:30, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :it would look too small and retarded... the image that clearly defines the two groups will suffice until they're debut in the anime --Cerez365 (talk) 14:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Senju Clan Ancestor I know this is going to sound beyond corny but its still true when it comes to this: "I object, there is no proof!" -- Master Shannara (talk) July 3, 2010 (UTC) :His infobox doesn't list him as a member, I know because I removed that from the infobox. For some reason, the concept which adds info to other pages based on what is in other infoboxes isn't updating properly, so it's showing him as a member, and not showing Mito, Kushina and Naruto. Omnibender - Talk - 15:00, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Senju's gone (for me). Maybe it's because Naruto, Kushina, and Mito aren't using Uzumaki C'''lan? ''~SnapperT '' 18:41, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope. Senju clan members all have lower case c, and they all end up in the Senju Clan article, with upper case c. The link is a redirect, but they still appear there. Omnibender - Talk - 18:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know that. But I am suggesting that that is why it is not working in this case. Uzumaki leader has capital C, the others have lowercase. That's the only explanation I can come up with. ''~SnapperT '' 18:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) On another note could it be added that like the Senju Clan they were blessed with a great life force? --Cerez365 (talk) 18:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Affiliations Couldn't Konohagakure be considered an affiliation as well? XxKibaxX (talk) 04:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Only a few members ever have anything to do with Konoha. That's not enough for the entire clan to become an affiliate. ''~SnapperT '' 04:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) 503 Cover Apparently the cover for 503 confirms that Minato married into the clan as it said the "Uzumaki family". That and the symbols on their shirts were that of Uzushio. Most likely this means the Uzumaki Clan symbol is also the symbol for Uzushio. Shock Dragoon 10:50PM ETZ Jul-21-10 :It would imply the other way around actually. That the village symbol is also a clan symbol. Omnibender - Talk - 20:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I meant, seems the Uzumaki ran the place. Shouldn't we add the symbol to the Clan section as well then? Shock Dragoon 10:08 Jul-22-10 ETZ :::A hypothetical scene is hardly the best place to draw on for information like this. It would be confusing and strange to use your clan symbol as the symbol for an entire village. I'm not saying it isn't so, but it would be odd. Unless Uzushiogakure only consisted of the Uzumaki clan. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree, the scene in the picture is not a true seen, so information like he said is not reliable. Although possible, we can't go and say that the spiral is the uzumaki clan's symbol, even though their name means spiral... --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 00:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Tsunade and Nawaki Shouldn't we add Tsunade and Nawaki as members since they are of Uzumaki blood through their grandmother? Master Shannara (talk) August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Too distant and otherwise superseded by Senju. ''~SnapperT '' 19:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Nagato's Parents In their article it states their affiliation with the Uzumaki Clan. However, I'm unable to add them (since trying to edit with form doesn't show the list of members), so could someone please add them?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Members aren't shown because they don't depend on things added to this page. It'll update itself automatically when software explanation happens. Omnibender - Talk - 23:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Rinnegan Can we assume that the Rinnegan is, as the article's infobox says, an Uzumaki clan kekkei genkai? There is only one known descendant of the clan that has the Rinnegan (Nagato, obviously). Also, Madara clains to have given Nagato the Rinnegan. Clearly that is highly controversial, but I don't think we should dismiss the possibility. I think that, until confirmed, the Rinnegan should be removed from the Uzumaki Clan's kekkei genkai list. Abells92 (talk) 23:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree, Madara said he "gave" the rinnegan to him, so Nagato might not have been born with it.--Deva 27 (talk) 23:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I thnk Madara was somehow involved in certain time in his life, possibly when his parents were killed, or when Nagato used the Rinnegan to kill the shinobi who were threatening him. --GoDai (talk) 23:41, September 15, 2010 (UTC) We don't know the circumstances of that, it's unclear. From what we know, Madara could simply mean he was involved with the death of Nagato's parents, the event which awakened Nagato's Rinnegan. I added it to the infobox on the basis that one person having the kekkei genkai is enough to put it in the clan box, since only Hashirama had Wood Release, yet it is listed as a Senju kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 23:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :and what about the possibility that madara used one izangi to create the rinnegen within nagato? Or that the parent that he got it from was not the parent from the uzumaki clan? Gonna suggest that the rinnengan is not added to the clan infobox... (talk) 00:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Those are possible explanations, but since we don't actually know what Madara did, all we can do is say that Nagato, as an Uzumaki clan member, had the Rinnegan. If they reveal later that there was a transplant of sorts, or something that means Nagato didn't naturally acquired the Rinnegan, we remove it from the box. Omnibender - Talk - 01:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree there's a lot of speculation around it stil. And it isn't exactly a clan technique since special conditions are required in order to possess the eyes...--Cerez365 (talk) 04:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC)